


The best thing about being dead is the freedom.

by orphan_account



Series: PENNY PARKER and 6 UNDERGROUND [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 underground au, But he deserves it, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stony (brief), Torture, also we may have accidentally made Bucky extremely hot, anyway read on, bucky swEARS ALOT, hurt penny parker, mama nat, no joke ask my beta, so it kinda cancels out, so watch out for that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Penny Parker has to deal with a past life, and she has an IRONFAM to help her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: PENNY PARKER and 6 UNDERGROUND [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. haunt the living

**Author's Note:**

> [ beta's ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_asteria/works)   
>  [ Flowerymoonlight gave me the promt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight/works)
> 
> Heed the tags, this work could be triggering. Stay safe!
> 
> SO NOTHING PAST CIVIL WAR IS CANON BECAUSE MY HEART!!
> 
> And yeah... This is a 6 Underground AU, but it kinda escaped? so what even is this? but oh well. Hope you like it, and take it easy, it's my first fic. READ ON

“Took you long enough, spiderling!” Tony began as Penny sat on one of the many blackish couches. Bucky instantly curled his arm around the young spider. Most of the avengers were gathered around them, Nat was sitting across from Bucky, curled into a blanket.

Today’s meeting was relatively small. Sam had gone to deal with something personal in Brazil and Thor was dealing with his kingly duties back on Asgard. Bruce was having some issues with his latest research paper because some reporters had the audacity to debunk it. But he didn’t come for meetings regularly, anyway and spent most of his time experimenting in his lab and Penny would sometimes join him after them.

“As many of you know, tonight, we have a new target-”

“Love, I’m number 1,” Steve interrupted Tony firmly. Penny held in a giggle when the billionaire rolled his eyes and sat down, while Steve stood up. “Now, as many of you know, tonight, we have a new target.”

Normally, Penny loved to hear the dramatic flare and banter, but today, she just wanted to sleep. She wasn’t technically allowed to patrol after ‘the incident’, but after a couple of weeks, Tony said she could. In a training suit, and no webs, so that’s exactly what she did.

‘The incident’ was when Tony tried to get everyone to sign the accords. Obviously, he couldn’t, so after about a week, the original Avengers, Sam and Bucky faked their deaths. It was simple-- there was a bomb at the airport in Germany. No one knew until it was much too late.

Almost two months before that, May had died. A plane crash. And just like that, Penny had developed a deathly fear of planes, that she had only faced once. On the flight to Germany. After they faked their deaths , they had driven across Switzerland. Tony had insisted that they don’t fly again, and after he told Steve what happened on the way to Germany, Steve agreed. So they road tripped across Germany. They spent a month just driving and having fun. Then they reached Italy, and made a base.

Tony and Steve realized how much they could help the world, and it was born. They were helping from the shadows, killing off those that needed to be killed, giving voices to those who needed voices. Sure, it was a little more difficult to help, but it was so much quicker than before. No one else knew of their existence, short of Clint and Bruce, the former had retired to his family and the latter was helping them behind the scenes.

Penny realized she was cradling her broken rib when Bucky and Steve gave her concerned looks. She knew that Bucky would deal with the hurt rib as soon as Steve (and Tony) were done, so she didn’t worry much.

“He’s a little different. This man is the CEO of a multibillion-dollar company,” Steve said.

. “He’s taken out pensions and is crumbling lives as we speak.” Tony interrupted, making Steve give him the eyebrows of disappointment, but let his husband continue anyway. Tony’s voice went down an octave when he spoke and Penny knew who this guy reminded him of.

“He has nearly 10 billion dollars and is taking away from innocent people to fuel his greed,” Steve crossed the room in long strides as he spoke, stopping when he was facing the board covered by a piece of cloth.

With a dramatic effect that only he could possess, Steve whipped off the cloth. Instantly, Penny’s blood ran cold with dread.

“His name is Steven Westcott,” Penny barely heard Steve speak. The same white swoop of hair, and the exact same glasses.

Some deep part of Penny wondered why a billionaire hadn’t changed his glasses in 10 years. (That deep part was the Author’s Beta)(you can make him have similar glasses…?) (Nah, I’m pretty chill with this)

And the eyes... Penny would never forget the eyes. She shivered as she thought about him on top of her and Penny felt like crying.

The others were talking about a plan of action, but Penny couldn’t seem to move. Not when he was right there, with his eyes bared into her, and suddenly Penny was a terrified 9-year-old hiding in her closet.

“Spiderling, you good?” Bucky reached over as he spoke, and Penny couldn't help but flinch. She couldn't meet his eyes without looking at his long sleeve shirt bunched up, exposing his human arm that looked _so _similar to Skip’s.__

Penny brought her knees to her chest as she stared blankly at the poster picture. His glasses that looked exactly like all those years ago, left on her bedside table. He was such a fun babysitter before the magazines, before he...

“No-- nope. No. We’re not thinking about the magazines,” before Penny realized she had voiced her thoughts, she was on the ceiling. She couldn’t move, staring at the poster with fear swimming in her eyes. Steven’s smirk looked less arrogant and more sadistic upside down.

Penny could feel something wet flow from her burning eyes and down her temples. She flinched when she heard the deafening drip of her tears hitting the cold marble tiles of the meeting room and curled closer into herself. She could hear someone speaking to her, a hard but comforting voice, speaking slowly but firmly to her, as if she were a child.

I am not a child, Penny reminded herself, I am Spider-girl. I am strong and capable and I help people in need.

Then, she tried to ground herself, mentally counting to herself the things she could see, touch, hear, smell and taste. But it soon became too much and her senses were dialed all the way up to eleven. She could hear a dog from two hundred meters away, barking and growling and--

She heard the owner of the dog shushing it viciously and it reminded her of all those years back, when Skip did the same to her.

Penny remembered telling Nat about Skip. It was a cold December day and Steve and Tony had gone out on a dinner date, leaving her to her own devices in the penthouse. She had just woken up from a nightmare and was feeling terrible. So, in hopes of feeling better, Penny climbed onto the ceiling and crawled in front of the invisible heater and let her tears flow into her hair. This was exactly how Nat found her, ten minutes later, curled into a ball on the ceiling, upside down, crying silently. Penny’s face was barely illuminated by the lights on their oversized Christmas tree in their living room, and she just wanted to vent her feelings, her thoughts to anyone willing to listen to her.

The story split out of her lips; a nine-year-old her and an eighteen-year-old Skip. Penny couldn’t remember what she said, exactly, but she knew she didn’t explicitly say that he raped her. Fortunately, Nat got the message without her saying so. The Black Widow was promptly sworn to secrecy and begged her to not find Skip. Because, even if he was downright filthy, he still made wonderful memories with her and Penny wouldn’t be able to live with the fact that she was the one to indirectly kill him if the Black Widow assassinated him.

“Hey, kid. Think you can come back to us for a sec?”

Penny could tell that it was Tony who spoke. His voice was a welcome comfort because she knew that Skip couldn't hurt her when Mr. Stark, the person who would protect her for the rest of her life, was right there with her.

Tony kept talking to her, she couldn’t understand what he was saying, but she didn’t need to. All Penny needed was to hear his soft lilt floating through the air. Penny felt her heart calm, her panic slowly fading into a tiny buzzing sound in the background, one that was so familiar she barely felt it. Slightly breathless, Penny managed to get a grip on her surroundings.

As soon as she could see clearly, Penny dropped right into Nat’s awaiting arms. _Like a fly, _her brain supplied. Flipping wasn’t really an option. Truth be told, Penny was hurt and much too mentally exhausted to deal with Skip right now. She could feel Nat’s arms wrapping around her, as darkness wrapped her vision.__

+++

“I know that she has broken ribs and a minor concussion, but passing out when she sees a picture isn’t really normal,” Steve’s whisper made her blood run cold. If she told them about Skip then she would have to deal with him. Penny didn’t think that she could cope with that.

“You guys go. I’m going to deal with baby-spidey over here. She’ll tell you about Skip when she’s ready.” Nat said with no room for argument and Penny nearly sighed in relief at her gentle voice. She knew that Nat would always help her and she didn’t have to worry, because she already knew about Skip..

“Skip? Isn’t his name Steven?” Tony’s confused voice made Penny freeze. She didn’t want more people to know about that. Nat knowing was enough, right?

_Your Aunt and Uncle would hate you if they found out what we did together. You’re filthy and dirty, no one would love you._

__Penny remembered his voice all too well._ _

Penny forced her eyes open as soon as she thought about Skip’s words. Being alone with her thoughts was much worse than talking to Tony, Steve and Nat.

Despite the darkness, Penny could easily make out the adults sitting around her. Tiredly scanning her surroundings, she concluded that she was in the makeshift med-bay that doubled as Bruce’s workspace.

“Hey, Spiderling,” Nat’s AC/DC shirt crumpled as she moved so she was facing Penny. Without hesitating, Penny launched herself at the assassin, Penny arms draped over Nat’s shoulders, who instantly pulled her into her chest.

“Careful, you have 3 broken ribs, Pen,” Steve said, quietly. Penny ignored both her adoptive parents, opting to cling to Nat instead. She didn’t want any man, no matter how close or familiar, to talk or touch her, she just wanted Nat.

“I’ll take care of her. Just go,” Nat said and Penny could see her mouth something to Steve and Tony, she probably wouldn’t like to know what it was. As soon as the door closed, Penny felt Nat lower her back to the bed.

“Hey, Nat,” Penny whispered as Nat shifted so Penny was lying across her.

“Hi, Penny,” Nat replied, and both of them knew that they had to address the elephant in the room eventually, but for now it’s alright, because they’d deal with it later.

“FRIDAY, project Phineas and Ferb on the wall.”

Penny snuggled deeper into the assassin’s embrace, finally relaxing after what seemed like an eternity. Everything would be alright; Nat would protect her, so she’s safe now.


	2. Our job as ghosts is to do the dirty work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip Fucking Westcott gets what he has coming, courtesy of Bucky, Thor, and Loki.

Right after Penny fell asleep, Nat whipped out her phone and tapped out a message as fast as she could. 

To: Bucky, Thor

_ Skip Westcott hurt Pen. Really bad. She was 9 and he was 18. I want him alive when I get to him. Take him to #14158, I’ll be there in 19 hours. Maybe with Pencil Sharpener. _

Sure, Pencil was a very bad codename for Natasha’s spiderling. 

Somewhere on a nondescript side road in New York, Bucky checked his phone, carefully reading the text. With a sadistic smile spreading across his face, he whipped out his burner phone and dialed a number from memory. 

“Yeah. We don’t need help, just thought you would enjoy this one.” 

_ Done.  _

Nat smirked at the reply. Everything was falling into place. Now, all she had to do was wait for Bucky to do his job...

Less than 10 minutes later, Bucky had Loki and Thor gathered in a clearing, about 600 miles away from anyone. Thor had just finished his king duties when Loki barged into the room and demanded to be brought to Midgard, so here they were, before Bucky in all their Asgardian glory. 

"His name is Steven ‘Skip’ Westcott," Bucky said, handing out wallet-sized photographs of said person. "And from what I gathered, I'm sure he did something to hurt Penny, so we're going to hurt him back."

Loki grinned, running his hand over the knife in his pocket, unflinching even when he cut his finger. If anything, he was grateful for the sting that distracted him from his murderous thoughts,  _ whoever dared to hurt his spiderchild- well, they had a lot coming their way _ . “This is a rather nice treat. He’s going to an illegal gambling event later tonight.” 

No one asked Loki how he knew that. Bucky and Thor just nodded. 

“We’ll go in as gamblers, ask him to go outside to smoke. Thor, if you wait at the back with C...” Bucky trailed off as he whipped a needle and cloth out of his pocket. 

“Nat said alive,” Thor whispered firmly, “and to bring him to 14158, that’s an abandoned hydra base.” 

Bucky and Loki nodded in approval. Sure, they could have just carried him out, but they wanted to do this properly. Make him scared, just to give him a taste of his medicine— payback for what he did to Penny.

In less than 2 hours, Bucky and Loki were at the club. It was pretty high class, with men and women in masks. Steven fit right in, the only thing showing that the multi-billionaire wasn’t just a normal patron was the pair of heavily armed guards to his left and right. 

Loki approached slowly, like the predator he was, eyes fixed on Skip’s throat as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

“Bourbon on rocks,” Loki flashed a smile at Skip and bantered with him. After a good 20 minute conversation, the billionaire started to open up. Loki grinned as Steven began to talk about his home life, before waving Bucky over.

“This is Doug Judy,” Loki introduced, Bucky accepted the alias without reacting. As Bucky shook hands with Steven, he smirked, wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face. 

“I’m going out for a smoke, care to join, gentlemen?” Skip nodded enthusiastically, before waving his guards away. 

It was much too easy for the three of them to drug Skip and that was all it took to knock him unconscious. Within the hour, they had reached a Hydra base and tied Skip up.

It was a standard interrogation box, with a case of rusty weapons- no  _ tools _ , in the corner. Steven was tied to a chair, and Bucky was  _ so fucking  _ tempted to untie him and let him feel the terror of being hunted down. 

Bucky stood behind Thor, they weren’t doing ‘ _ good cop, bad cop’  _ so to speak, more like, ‘ _ he isn’t willing to go as far as I am _ ’.  __

Thor sat opposite Skip, with barely a foot of space in between the pair. 

Bucky tapped his foot, as he watched Skip shift in his restraints, Bucky was getting impatient. 

Without hesitating, Bucky stepped forward and punched Skip across the face. 

“Yikes, fucking hell, that hurts,” Skip groaned and Bucky simply cracked his knuckles. 

Bucky stepped back as Thor spoke. 

“Here's how this is going to go. We’re going to ask you some questions, and you’re going to answer them. You lie, and I give Buck permission to hurt you.”

Bucky knew that it was best if Thor took the lead on this, but he still snarled at the word  _ permission _ . 

“What did you do to Penny Parker?”

“Nothing! I baby-sat the bitch for a quick dollar in high school,” Steven spoke quickly, with his eyes trained on the grouting that, eventually, would be stained with his blood. 

“Wrong. Fucking. Answer,” Bucky punctuated every word with a step forward, until he was standing right infront of Skip, who whimpered. Bucky used his metal arm, the flesh one was only for people he loved- no, respected. Bucky pressed a pressure point on Skip’s arm. 

Skip screamed. Bucky smirked.

“I’m going to make this a bit easier,” Loki spoke without acknowledging Skip’s screams. 

“Bucky stop I can’t hear him!” This time Loki was whining. Bucky rolled his eyes and may have mouthed, ‘ _drama queen_ ,’ but really, that’s for him to know. 

As soon as the shrill shriek dissipated, Thor spoke. “That was rather dishonest. We don’t like liars, do we?”

Bucky and Loki nodded in sync, with the former fiddling with his knuckle dusters. “Just a little less than we like rapi-”

“I’m f-fucking so-sorry.” Thor snarled at the interruption, but apart from that, no one bothered to acknowledge Skip’s words. Bucky crossed the room in two steps and stood next to Thor, fingers twitching in longing as he resisted the urge to use the knuckle dusters weighing heavily in his pockets.

“It was- wasn't my fault! She- she was asking for it!” Steven breathed heavily with barely concealed fear. Bucky turned slowly, making eye contact with him, smirking at the prideful man, reduced to a stuttering mess. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Nat,” Bucky barely ground out before punching Skip in the stomach. The knuckle dusters were off because Bucky couldn’t let Steven die... yet. 

Loki frowned, “I simply refuse to kill him. Death is a mercy he doesn’t have the luxury of receiving. Buck, did you hit anything important?” 

“Not yet, but I swear if he looks at me again I will.” Bucky retreated to standing near the door, glaring at Skip. 

“Let’s try this again. I’m going to make this simpler. Your name is Steven, Penny knew you as Skip. You were 18, she was 9.” Loki knew that he was speaking softly compared to his comrades, but that was the goal, to establish difference. That he was willing to cross more lines than the others. 

“I have no idea what you're on about!” 

“I was hoping you’d say that!” Loki’s smile must have intimidated him a lot, cause he looked like he was about to crap his pants. Loki made sure that he sounded cheerful; the octave he was using was one you’d associate with someone talking to children. “I don’t think you’re being honest. Maybe! It would help if I made him bleed!”

Loki’s long strides were quickly intercepted by Thor, who dragged him out of the room with little fight. Bucky sat in the plastic chair opposite Skip, his movements slow, deliberate. 

“We aren’t going to hold Loki off for long,” Bucky ground out. “The only thing keeping you safe right now is Nat.” 

“I did-didn’t mean to! I sw-swear! She was asking for it!” Bucky paused at his words.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Bucky vaguely acknowledged the fact that he was using his winter soldier voice, “Loki and Thor are going to come back. Then, you’re going to tell us what you did to her and we’re going to record it.” 

“How the fuck does Penny know a god-” Bucky growled as the nickname went past his lips. 

“You. Don’t. Get. To. Call. Her. That.” Bucky hissed as he stalked up to Skip, “If you want to survive in this place, you’re going to have to learn the rules. Rule 1, you don’t get to call her Penny. Rule 2, don’t fucking interrupt us.”

“Ye-” As soon as Bucky snarled, Skip stopped.

“Rule fucking 3 because you’re a grown fucking man and still don’t know basic fucking manners. Speak when fucking asked to. Is that understood?” 

Steven nodded, and Bucky thought he was about to lose his shit. 

“I fucking said, speak when fucking asked to. We ask you a question? You fucking answer it.” 

Skip Westcott whimpered and Bucky smirked. He was going to enjoy this, without breaking eye contact, he settled back into the chair, satisfied to stare at the forming bruise on Skip’s face. 

When Loki slammed the door open, Skip flinched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm taking this down for editing :)


End file.
